Unshed Tears
by Cobra21
Summary: chapter 1 for my first fic if i get good reviews i will make more.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unshed tears  
Author: Cobra21  
Description:  
  
Sarah, Hikari, and Sora were sitting in the park having a picnic.  
  
"Sora why don't you and yamoto get married?" hikari said "you have been lovers for years now why doesn't yamoto propose yet?"  
  
Sora sighed and said "well I would like to get married but I won't force yamoto to propose."  
  
"just get someone like Koushiro to hint that to yamoto. Besides I think you should have been married by now." Sarah said eating her egg salad sandwich.  
  
"this advice from a person who has had no boyfriends in 3 years!" hikari said than laughed  
  
"yeah well I date people and besides your boyfriend is crazy over eggs!" sarah said in retaliation.  
  
"well at least I have a boyfriend!" hikari replied angrily  
  
"okay you both settle down or duke it out ok!?" sora shouted  
  
"Comon sarah I dare you to agree to the next person who asks you out ok?" hikari said grinning.  
  
"fine!" sarah replied silently cursing  
  
taichi was walking through the park and saw the girls and quickly ran over to them.  
  
Taichi sat down and said "hi girls what's going on?"  
  
"not much what are you doing here." Hikari replied slightly annoyed and glaring at taichi.  
  
Taichi gulped and all the sudden blurted out "sarah will you go out with me!?"  
  
Sarah glanced at hikari than at taichi who was silently praying for a yes and thought for a second. Sarah than said to hikari "can I make an exception here?" looking like she was going to throw up. At a nod from hikari sarah said "I would rather die than date you!" sarah than smashed her egg salad sandwich in Taichis face and walked off waving goodbye to the girls and the saddened taichi. As sora and hikari were packing up the picnic taichi yelled "I don't want to live anymore!" than ran off crying to kill himself. Sora sweatdropped and finished picking the picnic up and saw a tall angry Russian marching through the park flipping over benches. Sora than shrugged and went back home with hikari.  
  
At the poker shack  
The digimon were playing cards and gomamon was finishing a bottle of scotch (how surprising!). Agumon tossed some chips down and said "I call I got a straight flush." Everyone else groaned and tossed there cards down. All of the sudden a tall angry Russian broke down the door and flipped over the table shouting "where's gomamon!?!?"  
Devimon was about to answer when he got hit in the head with a chair and fell unconscious. Myotismon used his crimson lightning to knock the Russian to the ground and grabbed a chair and threw it at him. The Russian got up and knocked the chair aside and punched myotismon as he tried to run. The rest of the digimon either ran off or hid in a corner. The Russian grabbed gomamon and shook him and yelled "where's gomamon!?!?!?" gomamon hopped down and said "that's me." The Russian straightened and said "I am here to avenge my brother Boris you stole from him!"  
  
3 Months ago  
Gomamon walked down an alley and saw a Russian beggar selling vodka. Gomamon drooled and said "how much for the vodka?" the Russian pointed a sign that said vodka 50 yen a bottle a bottle. Gomamon than said "any free samples?" the Russian pointed to some small paper cups and walked over to them. Gomamon drank one than drank them all. Gomamon ran over and started grabbing all the bottles of vodka with a crazed look in his eyes. The Russian than saw gomamon taking all the vodka bottles and leapt up and started pummeling gomamon. Gomamon jumped back and smashed a bottle on the mans head. The Russian swore and fell unconscious as gomamon ran off with the booze.  
  
Present  
  
"now I shall take revenge!!" the Russian shouted.  
  
"fighting won't solve anything!" myotismon shouted "who are you anyways?"  
  
"you can call me Bear and I know fighting solves nothing but what else should I do?" Bear said  
  
"play some poker with us." Gomamon  
  
Bear shrugged and sat down playing poker with myotismon and gomamon. The other digimon eventually come back with beer and Oreos.  
  
Meanwhile at yamotos house  
Yamoto had sent sora to the store while he set up a dinner and decorated. Yamoto was going to ask sora to marry him and he wanted everything to be perfect. Yamoto turned off the lights and waited for sora to return. The door opened and the lights turned on. Yamoto jumped up and said "will you marry me?"  
"huh?" taichi replied looking at yamoto in disgust  
  
yamoto looked at him and said "aargh not you what do you want!?"  
  
"I come to borrow a cup of sugar and no I will not marry." Taichi stated.  
  
Yamoto just gave taichi his sugar and shoved him out. The door opened again revealing sora carrying groceries. Yamoto jumped up and said "will you marry me?" sora dropped the bags and hugged yamoto saying "yes yes I will!" yamoto and sora started planning there wedding.  



	2. Love is a mysterious thing

Title: Unshed Tears part2  
  
  
  
  
br  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Title: Unshed Tears part2  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Author:Cobra21  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Description: Well all I can say is read and review. The party gets started we'll see who will fall in love tonight.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
When We last left everyone. Gomamon, Bear, Myotismon and some other digimon were playing poker and drinking beer. Yamoto and Sora were planning there wedding. Taichi was trying to kill himself.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
-----------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
At Gatomon house  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
-----------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Gatomon looked through her mail commenting on it. junk, junk, bill, junk bill, junk, junk, bill, bill, junk. Than she came to a party invitation and opened the letter to read the invitation to Davis and v-mons party. After finishing the letter and thinking about it for a moment she decided to go and went off to find something to wear. As she looked through her closet she decided on a black dress and tried it on to see if it fit. The dress was perfect for her but it was a bit long that didn't stop Gatomon though she took 1 swipe with her claws and the dress was cut down to size.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
--------------------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
At the other side of town.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
--------------------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
V-mon had just finished his dancing lessons for the party when he ran into Davis who was trying on a nice suit in a store. V-mon went in and decided on a nice purple suit that was just his size and tried it on. Davis was standing paying for his suit when V-mon came up and paid for his.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
nice suit you wearing that to the party? Davis asked getting his change and grabbing his suit.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
yep this is what I'll be wearing when I kiss Gatomon for the first time. V-Mon replied with little hearts in his eyes than got his change and his suit and left. Davis walked over to a small deli for lunch. While Davis was enjoying his sandwich he saw Etemon coming down the street with a microphone and a boom box on his shoulder. Davis concentrated on his sandwich and hoped Etemon wouldn't see him. Etemon did see him and started singing something terrible while he turned on the boom box and some funky music started playing. Etemon was halfway through the song when puppetmon came up and whacked him on the head a couple of times with his mallet and knocked him out cold. Davis just sweatdropped and finished his sandwich pretending not to have seen anything.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
-------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
The Party Night  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
-------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
At around 10:00 PM all the guests had arrived and were hanging around the house. Agumon found V-mon in his suit by the punch.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Hey what's happening? Agumon said getting some punch and taking a sip of it.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Not much just building up the courage to ask Gatomon to dance. V-mon replied over the music. Agumon just wished him good luck and went over to talk to Gabumon and Gomamon. V-mon sighed and waited for a slow dance to come up watching Gatomon dancing with Hikari and Taichi. V-mon admired her grace her beauty she was wild too but never was out of control. When a slow dance finally arrived V-mon walked over to her slowly and asked her to dance holding out his hand while he was sweating. Gatomon saw the sweat giggled and took his hand and said I'd love to. V-mon could not believe the reply at first but there he was now dancing with Gatomon his true love. At the end of the song V-mon dipped Gatomon and she let herself dangle in his warm arms for a minute before pulling herself back up. V-mon planted a kiss right on her lips and was surprised that she did not push away but she came closer and kissed him back. V-mon was now in a dream world and Gatomon was kissing him. The two eventually ended the kiss but Caught each others eyes and Gatomon for the first time saw a beauty in him that she had never seen before. Gatomon let his arms rap around her in a hug and she could feel his warm chest beneath the suit and as she put her ear there she heard his delicate heartbeat. The party ended an hour later and V-mon kissed Gatomon goodnight and went to his room almost jumping for joy his love had finally kissed him and his heart was soaring above the clouds. Davis also had some good fortune that night when Hikari left she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. Both Davis and V-mon both slept easy that night.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
--------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Hikari's House  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
--------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Gatomons heart was pounding as she kept reliving that kiss and she suddenly wondered if she was in love with V-mon. Gatomon kept silent trying to sort all this out when Hikari walked in and laid down in bed and went to sleep. Gatomon decided it was time to sleep too but she could not help thinking if she loved V-mon did he love her too? Gatomon left this question unanswered till morning.  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
  
/p  
  
  
  
p p style="text-indent: 0.00mm; text-align: left; line-height: 4.166667mm; color: Black; : White; "  
Well hope you enjoyed that sorry it took so long to get written but I had some writers block and some other things had to be done. Oh well Read and Review please. -Cobra21  
/p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7br  
  
--


	3. A little chat and a little battle

Title: Unshed Tears part3  
  
Author:Cobra21  
  
Description: Will Gatomon get the answers that she desperately needs? Will V-mon get his dream girl?  
  
Disclaimer: yes I know how annoying these are but might as well stick one on. I do not own digimon (duh!) but if Toei is willing to give it away I'll take it!  
  
In the morning Gatomon decided to consult someone about love. As she slipped out of bed she remembered that no one would be up at this time in the morning but she needed advice of anyone except possibly Davis. Gatomon thought for a moment than it came to her Bear was up this early always was doing something so Gatomon got dressed and ran over to Bears house to find him splitting wood next to his house. Gatomon walked up the driveway and greeted him a cheerful good morning. Bear grunted in reply and continued splitting a log.  
  
"Bear I need some advice can you help me?" Gatomon asked sweetly as Bear split another log in half.  
  
"Sure what's the question." Bear replied picking up one half of the log and balancing it on the splitting log and got ready to chop it in half.  
  
"Well I think I'm in Love but." Gatomon started to say but was cut short as Bear missed the log in his swing and almost cut his foot off. Bear set the axe aside and motioned Gatomon to come inside. As they went inside Bear put on a pot of coffee as Gatomon took off her coat and hung it on a peg by the door. When the coffee was brewed and Bear had a cup he let Gatomon continue with what she was saying. Gatomon took a sip of coffee and finished her sentence ". But I don't know if I am really in love how can I tell?" Gatomon said taking another sip of coffee. Bear got up and brought over a plate of scones and sighed taking a big gulp of coffee before he began.  
  
"Well Gatomon you have come to the wrong person I guess I don't know much about love because I have never been in love never had someone love me that was not family." Bear continued after another sip of coffee "But the best I can say is if you answer a couple of questions than I might be able to tell you if your in love."  
  
"Well than ask away I guess." Still remembering the kiss the other night and stared dreamily off into space imagining V-mon in his suit dancing with her again on a moonlit platform with the stars all around. Gatomons dream was cut short as Bear snapped his fingers and she came back to where she was.  
  
"First question Gatomon and try and stay with me this time. Who is it that you love?" Bear asked sitting back and sipping his coffee. Gatomon was partially shocked at this question and hid her embarrassment while trying to decide if she should answer.  
  
"Well its V-mon." Gatomon said preparing to be laughed at but Bear only nodded his head and continued sipping his coffee. When the laughter did not come Gatomon reached out and grabbed a scone to nibble on while looking at Bears eyes.  
  
"Next question do you feel the warmth of his every touch and a odd sensation comes over you when you feel his skin?" Bear asked getting another cup of coffee and sitting down again. Gatomon nibbled on the scone for a second thinking of what to say. But Bear reminded her of one thing before she said anything. "Remember I cannot help you if you lie to me so tell me the truth." Bear sat back and looked Gatomon straight in the eye.  
  
"Well yes I do. I feel his warmth his heartbeat and a sensation I cannot explain." Gatomon answered finishing her scone and taking a sip of coffee while Bear looked at her. Gatomon did not know what he was looking for on her was it her body or was he just looking for the truth in her eyes. Gatomon stared at her coffee and Bear averted his gaze before asking another question.  
  
"Do you see Beauty in him that you did not see before?" Bear asked keeping his gaze away from her eyes so she was more comfortable. Gatomon did not know what to say about this. Did Bear really know what the feeling of love was or was he just asking a random question. Gatomon felt slightly more comfortable now that his gaze was averted from her. Gatomon thought back to the party and the kiss and after she the kiss she remembered seeing a beauty in his eyes she had not seen before.  
  
"Well yes I do see more beauty than before." Gatomon said as Bears eyes homed in on her again and she felt his gaze moving across her eyes and her body. Bear looked at her as he thought of the answers to her questions 'no doubt about it she is in love with V-mon and she deserves love more than most.' Bear thought but he had one more question to ask before he delivered his verdict.  
  
"Do you think you love him?" Bear asked expecting her to gasp and think about this question that she had come to him to answer. Bear this time did not avert his gaze from her instead he tightened his gaze on her eyes as she looked up to answer. Gatomon looked up and saw his eyes boring into her mind once again she felt like she could not tell a lie or avoid the question.  
  
"Yes I think I love him." Gatomon stated looking straight into Bears eyes expecting him to reply and not avert his gaze into her eyes. Bear averted his gaze and stood up pouring himself another cup of coffee. Bear knew the answer from the first couple of questions that she was in love but he needed to make her realize it too. Bear sipped his coffee thoughtfully and after a moment of suspense he delivered his verdict plainly and simply.  
  
"you are in love with him Gatomon." Bear said sipping his coffee again. Half of Gatomon was jumping for joy at this news the other half was still in shock and she did not know what she should be feeling. Gatomon thought of asking one more question but decided against it until Bear started talking again and cut her thought short. "I know what question you want to ask. Why did I stare at you? Well Gatomon I looked into your eyes for truth and the eyes are the key to the soul." Bear stated noting the partial look of shock on Gatomons face that he had knew her thoughts. Gatomon got up and got her coat but before she left she just had to know one more thing.  
  
"What should I do?" Gatomon asked with a blank confused look on her face.  
  
"Well I think you should wait for him to ask you out or ask him out." Bear stated finishing his coffee and grabbing his coat. Gatomon had got the answers she needed and gave Bear a little kiss on the cheek for the help and ran back home to get some more sleep. Bear received the kiss and felt his cheek he laughed to himself and went out to continue splitting wood.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
later that day at Taichi's house  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Taichi rolled out of bed to the sound of his alarm and hit his head on the floor with a hollow thump. Agumon looked at tai and thought 'wow he really does have a hollow head!' than Agumon got up stepped on tai on his way off the bed who was still surprisingly asleep and went out to get some breakfast. As Agumon went out to have breakfast he found Gatomon nibbling on a scone and staring at the paper. Agumon got out his favorite bowl of sugar coated crunchies (couldn't think of any other name!) and began to eat it with a very large spoon. Gatomon looked up at him pulled a disgusting face than went back to reading the paper and read her horoscope which mainly read 'Morons will be around a lot today and true love will spark' Gatomon looked at Agumon and found what the horoscope meant about morons. Gatomon put down the paper and heard a knock at the door she went over and opened it to reveal the dark masters covered with eggs. Gatomon immediately shut the door and locked it than heard some commotion outside.  
  
"how are we supposed to break the door down piedmon!" puppetmon shouted at piedmon and looking at the door.  
  
"use your shoulder to break it down!" Piedmon shouted to the other dark masters slightly annoyed. Machinedramon picked up puppetmon and used his head for a battering ram while Piedmon forgot why some of the dark masters were morons. After much pounding and a massive headache for puppetmon Machinedramon stopped and shrugged. Gatomon meanwhile made a call to Bear hoping he was still home. The phone rang and Bear finally picked it up and said hello?  
  
"I need a bit of help over here there are some guys trying to break into our house." Gatomon said into the phone while Agumon barricaded the door. Agumon went into the other room and brought out the sleeping taichi and put him on the barricade and shrugged saying "at least he'll be good for something. Gatomon sweatdropped as Bear was doing something.  
  
"I'll be over in a minute." Bear replied cheerfully and before Gatomon was cut off she heard some insane laughter and looked at the phone and set it down. The dark masters meanwhile were trying to figure out how to get in but never thought to make Machinedramon blow the door open. Piedmon took out a sword and sliced through the door just as Bear came out of the elevator.  
  
"Hey don't bust the door! That's a good quality door and you ruined it!" Bear shouted at Piedmon who was trying to remove his sword from the door.  
  
"Beat him up!" Piedmon shouted to the other dark masters.  
  
Bear lifted his sharpened axe and said 'lets rumble!' puppetmon was first up and Bear cut off his arm and his leg with 2 swipes of his axe. Puppetmon squealed and hit the floor trying to reattach his leg. Machinedramon watched this and grinned than charged Bear but Bear was ready for this and dropped to the floor just as Machinedramon swung his fist at him. Machinedramon missed and tripped falling through a door and down a stairwell to the lobby. Metalseadramon was about to blast Bear but he started giving Metalseadramons tail a nice close shave Metalseadramon yelled and smacked Bear back 40 feet with his tail. Bear crashed through a wall and landed in an empty room and hit the TV smashing it to pieces but Bear just got up and walked through the hole in the wall and through his axe at Metalseadramon who dodged the blade of the axe but got hit in the head with the handle and fell in an unconscious heap. Piedmon finally freed his sword from the door and faced the charging Bear piedmon swung his sword and Bear blocked with his axe he picked up than swung and missed putting a big hole in the wall. Gatomon and Kari that were watching TV saw the axe break the wall in the kitchen and make a hole in the stove. Gatomon sweatdropped and thought 'I wonder if Bear causes more damage than piedmon would have. Suddenly there was a crash outside with a loud thump a second later and Bear broke the barricade and sent the still sleeping taichi (he must sleep like a log!) flying across the room onto the couch then stepped in with cuts on his arm and legs but grinning holding his axe close.  
  
"That all you need?" Bear said grinning and pointing to the semi unconscious dark masters in the hall. Gatomon just nodded and Bear shrugged and walked back outside walking over puppetmon and to the elevator.  
  
"well this is turning out to be a weird day." Gatomon said walking over to watch T.V.  
  
sorry this may have taken awhile but had to develop the story a bit more. The beginning is a bit boring but it developed the story. Keep reading and please review this I don't get many reviews. Oh yes and sorry for the html thing in the p2. -Cobra21 


End file.
